Traitor
by PJ in NH
Summary: Malcolm suspects there's a traitor on board. Takes place after Fusion. CHAPTER 8 ADDED (it's finished).
1. Chapter 1 - Notification

Title: Traitor  
Contact: kelhapam@metrocast.net  
Series: ENT  
Rating: PG-13  
Code: R/S, Tr  
Date: May 11, 2002  
  
Summary: Malcolm suspects there's a traitor on board. Takes  
place after Fusion.  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters, etc., I am just  
using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.  
  
Note of Appreciation. Special thanks to my beta readers: PJs,  
Ronda, and Val. And special thanks to Rayne for her  
encouragement.  
  
Posting: Please notify me before you do.  
  
  
Traitor  
05/15  
  
Chapter 1 - Notification  
  
Malcolm Reed stood uneasily outside the Captain's cabin. He held  
a PADD in his hands tightly. For the good of the crew and the  
ship, he knew he had to speak to Captain Archer, but he wasn't  
looking forward to it. He had no other option.  
  
The armory officer raised his hand and tapped on the door's  
buzzer.   
  
"Enter."  
  
Taking a deep steadying breath, Malcolm entered the Captain's  
quarters. What he found was the Captain, lying face up on the  
floor, with Porthos standing on his chest. To Malcolm's dismay,  
the Captain looked very happy. He was loathe to disturb Archer's  
good mood but had no choice.  
  
"What can I do for you, Malcolm?" Jonathan asked, looking up at  
his guest. Porthos copied his master, his head swinging upward  
expectedly, and the two of them gazed up at their visitor. The  
dog cocked his head to one side, his tongue hung out the side of  
his mouth.   
  
"Um...I've found out something you need to know about, sir." He  
tapped the PADD, silently noting the shift in the Captain's mood.  
  
"Can't it wait? I was about to take Porthos on his walk."  
  
"Sorry, sir. This is of the utmost importance," Lt. Reed replied  
stoically. *And if I don't tell you what I know and I have to  
wait any longer, I'm going to be sick.*  
  
Archer nodded, pushing the beagle away he sprung to his feet.   
"Later, boy. Work first." Jonathan gestured towards a chair as  
he himself sat down at his desk. "Have a seat."   
  
"I'd rather not."   
  
"It's that bad?"   
  
One nod.  
  
"Well let's have it. What's up?"  
  
"During my weekly overhaul of the ship's weapons systems, I  
stumbled across some type of... emissions device."   
  
"Emissions? What kind of emissions?"  
  
"It appears to be some type of communication device," Malcolm  
replied.  
  
"Did you speak to Hoshi about this?"   
  
"I did, she knew nothing about it. And frankly, I didn't think  
she would. It's not anything manufactured by Starfleet. It's  
small, compact, and of a design I have never encountered before.   
I believe it's much more advanced than any other communications  
device we have on this ship."  
  
Archer looked puzzled as Malcolm elaborated. "I believe, someone  
is sending and receiving secret messages from Enterprise."   
  
Malcolm gripped the pad tightly. *There, ease into it.*  
  
Archer no longer looked just puzzled, he now wore the expression  
of a very concerned Starship captain.  
  
"It is my theory this device was installed in such a manner so it  
wouldn't be found, with the communication waves hidden due to the  
natural frequencies Enterprise's weapons emit."  
  
"Do you have any clue as to who would have done this?"  
  
*Here comes the hard part.* Malcolm bowed his head as he plunged  
ahead. "While I was performing some tests on the device, someone  
on the ship sent out a message using it."  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
Malcolm shifted in his stance, his high degree of concern over  
the discovery finally breaking through his normally reserved  
demeanor. Archer's head came up, apparently detecting Malcolm's  
uneasiness. "It came from Commander Tucker's cabin, Sir."  
  
Archer was floored by his statement. "There must be some  
mistake."   
  
"Upon further analysis, I've also determined that during the time  
of the transmission, the Commander was almost certainly alone in  
his cabin."  
  
"This is a very serious charge, Lieutenant."  
  
"I know it is, sir. I don't make it lightly."  
  
"I've know Trip for years," he said in defense of his friend.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"You aren't completely sure it was Trip." Reed's jaw tightened  
as he realized Archer was still holding onto a small thread of  
hope.  
  
  
"No, not conclusively, Captain. I didn't personally see him in  
his cabin and I didn't witness him send the communique."  
  
"There just has to be some other explanation." Archer's voice  
softened as his gaze swept around the room, bewilderment etched  
upon his features.  
  
  
"I hope so, Sir."  
  
"Thank you, Malcolm, for bringing this to my attention. I'll  
take over from here."  
  
With a nod, Malcolm left the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2 - Dismissal

Chapter 2 - Dismissal  
  
The next day...  
  
Laughter rang through Archer's quarters.   
  
"He thought what?" Trip asked.   
  
Barely able to contain his laughter, Trip almost sprayed his  
Captain with a mouthful of beer. "Next time you spring something  
like that on me, give me some advance notice, will ya?" The  
engineer coughed when some of the brew threatened to choke him.   
  
"I think he thought you were some kind of traitor," Archer  
repeated. Reaching over, he placed Trip's pilsner on the table  
and patted his friend on the back. "Better?"   
  
Trip nodded. When he could breathe normally again, he continued.   
"That's the best one I've heard all damned day! You sure that  
Brit hasn't been listening to too many things explode?"   
  
Archer chuckled. "I know. I couldn't believe what he was  
telling me either. But next time you try out a new engineering  
monitoring device, you have to let Malcolm know. Especially if  
you place that item in the weapon's system."  
  
Trip nodded. "You can bet on it."  
  
"Where did you come up with that design anyway? It certainly  
impressed Malcolm."  
  
"Oh, you know a dream, and some words with a Vulcan. Combine the  
two, and you don't know what the hell you'll come up with."  
  
"Well, Trip, I'm glad you laid my mind to rest," Archer said  
gratefully as he raised his own pilsner to salute his guest.   
"I'd hate to think that one of my friends could be a traitor."  
  
"I know what you mean. Can't blame you for being worried  
though."  
  
Taking a sip, Archer was satisfied all was well.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Malcolm stormed back into his quarters having just come from  
Archer's quarters. In roughly two minutes, he had entered the  
Captain's cabin, and the Captain informed him that his suspicions  
were groundless. And to top it all off, To make matters worse,  
Commander Tucker was just sitting there, taking it all in with a  
barely contained grin on his face, and a glass on beer clutched  
in his hands.  
  
"Archer may buy that excuse the *Commander* gave him," Reed  
blurted out behind the safety of a closed door. "But *I* don't.   
There's more to this than meets the eye."  
  
Walking over to his computer monitor, Malcolm called up the file  
containing the last transmission the device had processed. To  
him, it looked like nothing more than bleeps and burps on the  
screen.   
  
Of course, Hoshi Sato could probably decipher this mess in a  
snap, Malcolm realized. But did he really want to get her any  
more involved? Was it fair? Then again, the bigger question to  
ask was it fair to the ship and her crew to lay this matter to  
rest when something deep inside of him was screaming it wasn't  
right?   
  
Without a second thought, Malcolm downloaded the offending file  
to a chip and left his office. Passing through the corridors en  
route to Hoshi's cabin, he nodded politely to several crewmembers  
but didn't slow his pace. Pausing only briefly in front of  
Hoshi's cabin, he rang her door buzzer. He was relieved when she  
promptly told him to come in. If she hadn't been in her cabin,  
he wasn't sure if he'd have had the nerve to approach her with  
this favor a second time in the future.   
  
What he saw when he opened the door gave him pause. Hoshi was  
dressed in a pink exercise outfit and was seated on the floor in  
the middle of her cabin. Her hair was pulled back into a bun,  
and her cheeks flushed from exertion. With her arms raised over  
her head, she was moving from side to side, stretching her torso.   
The sight made him almost forget to breathe.   
  
"Nice to see you, Lieutenant," she remarked, never stopping her  
movement.  
  
Malcolm gulped. "I...I...um...sorry to disturb you, Ensign. If  
you're bu-busy I can come back."  
  
"It's not a problem," she assured him. "Can you close the door  
though, I feel a draft."  
  
"Um...sure." Reaching behind, he pressed the door closed.   
  
"Just give me a minute, I'm almost done."  
  
"Of course," he said with a muted smile, though he was sure his  
eyes were sparkling with the sights he was seeing. *I could  
watch this all day long.*  
  
Not wanting to be caught staring at her, Malcolm reluctantly tore  
his gaze away from Hoshi and looked around her cabin. Everything  
was as he expected it to be--neat and tidy. Hanging on the wall  
were reprints of two Degas paintings, both depicting ballet  
dancers. A pair of worn pointe shoes hung in between the  
paintings. On a set of shelves, recessed into the wall, were  
several nicknacks, as well as a number of photographs. It made  
his own cabin seem Spartan by comparison.   
  
Hoshi twisted her body to the right and to the left, first with  
her arms raised and then lowered them level with her shoulders.   
Finally expelling a long breath, she stood up and draped a thick  
white towel around her neck.   
  
"Can you please pass me my water bottle?" she asked, pointing to  
a squat blue bottle which sat on the table beside the door.   
  
Malcolm did as she asked and tried not to think of the pretty  
woman in pink who stood before him. Instead he tried to  
concentrate on the reason for his visit.   
  
Hoshi quickly drained the remaining contents of the bottle, and  
wiped the perspiration on her face with the end of her towel.  
"Have a seat, Malcolm." She motioned to the only chair in the  
room while choosing to sit cross-legged on her bed.  
  
"Thanks," he replied. Hoshi noted how tired he sounded, even  
with the uttering of a single word.   
  
"So what can I do for you?"  
  
*Um...kiss me, hug me, tell me everything will be okay?* he  
fantasized briefly.   
  
He cleared his throat. "I have a datachip. I was hoping you'd  
take a look at it for me," he said instead. Leaning forward he  
passed her the chip.  
  
Hoshi shrugged, slightly puzzled. "This couldn't wait until  
morning?"  
  
"I don't think it can. And, Hoshi, I'd like to keep this between  
the two of us."  
  
He saw her dark eyes move from the chip to meet his gaze. "What  
is this, Malcolm? Does this have anything to do with that device  
you showed me yesterday?"  
  
"It does. I downloaded the information from that device onto  
this chip," he began. "I hope it's nothing. But I have a  
feeling there's something on that chip which could mean serious  
trouble for Enterprise and her crew."  
  
"What did the Captain say?"  
  
Malcolm leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and rubbed his  
tired face vigorously before he answered. He felt so exhausted,  
he wished he could just go back to his cabin and sleep, but duty  
called. "I think he believes I'm paranoid."  
  
He held his breath without realizing it as he watched Hoshi weigh  
his words. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said  
confidently, "There's something you aren't telling me."   
  
Reluctantly, he nodded. "Yes. And I'd rather not divulge any  
more information until you take a look at that chip. I don't  
want to colour your observations. Perhaps, the Captain is right,  
and what I've found is harmless. But, if I'm right, we are in a  
lot of trouble. I would also appreciate it, if you not tell  
Captain Archer you are helping me with this."  
  
There was another breathless moment as Hoshi contemplated the  
request, but she glanced into his eyes and he saw a shift come  
over her. One look into the armory officer's blue eyes convinced  
her. They reflected his concern and sincerity. "You owe me one,  
Lieutenant."  
  
"Anything, anytime, Hoshi. You name it."  
  
Hoshi nodded once, and turned to place the chip into her computer  
terminal.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter 3 - Calculation

Chapter 3 - Calculation  
  
  
"He knows."  
  
"He knows nothing," T'Pol assured him.  
  
"There is one thing Malcolm isn't and that's stupid," Trip  
replied. "And I know he's not going to let this drop. He's like  
a bulldog with a bone. He won't stop gnawing at this until he  
has answers."  
  
"You should not worry," the Vulcan said confidently. "The  
Captain believes what you have told him. Remember what I told  
you. Remember, what you need to do." Slyly, T'Pol reached  
behind the engineer's neck and injected him with a substance.   
Tucker didn't even flinch.   
  
"I remember." Trip's eyes glazed over as the liquid T'Pol  
injected him with flowed through his system.  
  
"This problem will be resolved quickly."  
  
"Quickly," he repeated.  
  
"The problem must be eliminated." She spoke each word clearly  
and precisely.  
  
"Eliminated."  
  
She opened a drawer and withdrew a phase pistol. "Do not fail  
me." She passed it to him, satisfied that he would accomplish  
his task.  
  
"I won't fail."  
  
T'Pol nodded.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hoshi quickly made her way through the ship. Reaching the  
armory, she paused just inside the door. Looking across the  
room, she spotted Malcolm Reed at work, shirt sleeves pushed up  
past his elbows. He was instructing one of his junior officers  
how out to disassemble a torpedo relay. When he finally looked  
up, he saw her waiting anxiously by the doorway.   
  
"Carry on, Crewman. Looks like you should be fine now," Malcolm  
encouraged. "If you run into any further problems, see me."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
Hoshi tilted her head in the direction of Malcolm's office.   
Malcolm followed her inside.  
  
With the door safely shut behind them, he finally spoke. "What  
did you find?"  
  
Hoshi looked over to him, her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Is it that bad?" he asked with concern as he approached her.  
  
"It's worse," she admitted. wiping her eyes with the heel of her  
hand. "It's Trip...Commander Tucker..." she amended. It no  
longer seemed right to refer to him by his nickname.   
  
Malcolm sighed. "I suspected that much, but I needed you to  
confirm it."  
  
"It looks like he's...he's...providing information to  
someone...information about Enterprise." She stumbled over the  
words.  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"Everything. Weapons information, engine capabilities, the crew  
complement, course projections," Hoshi related.  
  
Malcolm exhaled sharply and looked down to gather his thoughts.   
"This is worse than I imagined. Do you know who is receiving  
this information?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. The nearest translation I can come up with is  
some race called the Lammarins. What would Commander Tucker be  
doing talking with them?"   
  
"I don't know. I never would have pegged him as a traitor." He  
looked away from her focusing on nothing in particular.   
  
"Maybe there is some other explanation?" she asked hopefully.   
  
He looked back at her and noted the fear in her dark eyes.   
  
"Perhaps, but I can't figure out what that might be."   
  
Malcolm rose to his feet.   
  
"Do me a favour, Hoshi. Keep this information to yourself for  
now." He didn't need Hoshi placed in harm's way because of  
something he had uncovered.   
  
"I'm going to do some more investigating. After my last talk  
with the Captain, he's going to demand more substantial proof  
than just a communications log. I'm going to have to be very  
sure it is Commander Tucker who initiated contact, and not  
someone pretending to be him. The information, which you have  
uncovered, will be critical to this investigation. So be quiet,  
and if you suspect anything, come see me."  
  
"I will."  
  
He turned to leave.   
  
"And, Malcolm?"  
  
He paused, his hand on the door as he turned back towards her.  
  
"Be careful. Be very careful."  
  
"I will," he promised.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Chase

Chapter 4 - The Chase  
  
With eyes focused on nothing but his task, Tucker rubbed the  
phaser against his pant leg, having already set the weapon to  
kill. "Need to resolve the problem," he whispered to himself,  
repeating T'Pol's words again. "Quickly. Can't fail."   
  
The ship was in evening mode, the lights dimmed to replicate  
night. Most of the crew, other than a skeleton shift, were  
already in bed -- except for Malcolm Reed.   
  
Trip was aware of the lieutenant's nightly regime. Every evening  
at 2300 hours, Lt. Reed would make one final trip to the armory  
to assure himself that everything was okay before he finally  
called it a night. This evening was no exception, the man ran  
his life like a clock. It was 2312, Malcolm had already visited  
the armory, and was on his way back to his cabin. And Trip was  
waiting.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*I should have just stayed in the armory,* Malcolm thought as he  
traversed the empty corridors back to his cabin, knowing they'd  
be no sleep for him tonight. He rubbed the back of his neck and  
flexed his stiff shoulders. It felt as if the weight of the ship  
rested squarely upon him and him alone.   
  
He couldn't go back to the Captain again with more suspicions,  
att least not without concrete evidence. What if there was a  
perfectly good explanation for his actions? What if the  
Commander was conducting some secret mission for Starfleet? Or  
maybe someone had sneaked into Trip's quarters and tampered with  
his communication station, setting Trip up to take the fall?   
  
These thoughts continued to plague him when saw movement from the  
corner of one eye. It was brief and fleeting, but it was  
unmistakable. Someone was aiming a phaser in his direction.   
Quickly Malcolm dove for cover, just as the phaser blast sliced  
through the air. Feeling the heat of the blast, he knew if he  
had hesitated even a fraction of a second, he would have been  
hit.   
  
Wasting no time, Malcolm sprung to his feet and raced down the  
corridor. From the sound of the footsteps behind him, he knew  
whomever had fired upon him was hot on his trail. Reed darted  
through Enterprise's complex corridor system hoping to lose his  
attacker. He wished he had time to spare a glance behind him to  
ascertain that person's identify, but in reality, he didn't need  
to. Instinctively he knew it had to be Commander Charles Tucker,  
the Third.  
  
The pair continued to race through Enterprise until Malcolm slid  
around a corner in the corridor, and was confronted with only two  
options. He could either enter the shuttlebay or he could use  
the service hatch to reach the next level.   
  
Hearing the footsteps rapidly approaching, Malcolm opted to enter  
the shuttlebay. At least there, he reasoned, he would have  
access to both a communications console and a weapons locker.   
Unfortunately, both were located on the far wall.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
*I should be in bed,* Hoshi thought as she exited her cabin. She  
turned right, toward Lt. Reed's quarters. Ever since she had  
given the datachip back to Malcolm, she'd been thinking that she  
was overlooking something--something important Maybe if she  
listened to it again, she'd be able to put her mind at ease.  
  
She had no more than turned to the right when she heard the sound  
of phaser fire coming from the other direction. In an instant,  
she reversed her course, pausing at a nearby communications  
console.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Resolve the problem...quickly...eliminate the problem...  
quickly..." Trip repeated as he entered the shuttlebay. With  
his phaser ready, Trip followed the nimble Englishman's movements  
as Malcolm wove around the docked shuttlepods. The engineer  
fired twice. One shot ricocheted off a shuttlepod, and the other  
the off wall behind it, both narrowly missing his intended  
target.   
  
"Malcolm! Come out! You can't get out of here!" Trip threatened.  
  
Malcolm bit his tongue, not wanting to divulge his exact  
location. But it would be so tempting to actually speak his  
mind. There was no doubt about it now, he thought grimly as he  
dodged another shot. Commander Tucker was most definitely  
involved.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ensign Sato to Captain Archer, come in." Hoshi waited  
impatiently by the communications console, tapping her fingers  
against the wall.   
  
To her dismay, she'd already tried unsuccessfully to contact  
Malcolm, both in his quarters and in the armory.   
  
"Archer," a tired voice finally responded.  
  
"We have trouble down here, Captain. Someone fired a phase  
pistol, and I could hear the sound of someone running. Actually,  
I think it was two people running."  
  
"What?" Archer was instantly alert. "Did you contact, Malcolm?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, but didn't have any luck. I think he's one of the two  
people I heard."  
  
"I'll be right there. Stay put."  
  
Hoshi terminated the connection. "Stay put, my ass," she  
snapped.  
  
Returning to her cabin, she retrieved her practice phase pistol  
Malcolm had left with her last week. It wasn't strong enough to  
be used in the field, but it was fine for practice. Hopefully,  
it was be of sufficient strength to help whomever was in trouble.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
End Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter 5 - Execution

Chapter 5 - Execution  
  
Up until now, Malcolm had been able to hide and achieve some  
level of protection from the phaser fire by sticking close to the  
shuttlepods, but he had reached the end of the line.   
  
To his right was a storage area containing spare parts, food  
supplies, etc., everything you'd ever need for an away mission.   
While it was a less direct route to the far wall with its vital  
weapons locker and communications console, it provided the only  
other means of protection. If he could reach the storage area,  
he might stand a chance.  
  
Malcolm spotted Trip as he rounded the last pod. Sweat was  
pouring down the engineer's face, and his hand that held the  
phaser shook. "Resolve the problem. Eliminate the problem," the  
engineer repeated. Malcolm noted that his voice sounded stilted,  
but didn't have time to determine that the problem was.  
  
"Have to be quick. Malcolm!" Trip bellowed, placing his free  
hand to his temple to steady a headache which had erupted. "Git  
your sorry English ass out in the open!"  
  
"Not bloody likely," Malcolm hissed.   
  
He ducked behind an equipment locker, momentarily losing track of  
Trip. Yet, he knew from the sound of Trip's voice that rarely  
stopped speaking, Reed could tell he was still very close.   
  
Dropping to the floor, Reed could see Tucker's feet. His  
adversary was at the opposite end of the shuttlepod which  
separated them. *I've got to move now," Reed thought. *It's now  
or never.*  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hoshi, with phaser in hand, slid to a stop at the opened  
shuttlebay doors. Pressing herself against the outer wall, she  
peered inside. At the far end of the bay, she could hear  
Commander Tucker call out to Malcolm. She took a deep breath,  
gathering her courage, and quietly slipped into the room.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Moving as quickly as possible, Reed raced toward the storage  
area. He tried to keep his steps light and sure, but each step  
echoed throughout the cavernous shuttlebay.   
  
Malcolm spotted Trip round the end of the shuttle, the engineer  
was hot on his trail. It was time to act. Immediately, the  
armory officer sprinted towards the relative safety of the  
storage racks.  
  
"The problem has to be solved, Malcolm. Get out here, I can't  
fail!" Trip bellowed.  
  
From his position crouched behind a large crate, Malcolm saw  
Trip's brow furrow while the engineer rubbed his temple with his  
free hand. *Something's very wrong,* Malcolm thought as he worked  
his way back further into the storage area.  
  
Approaching the storage area, Trip spotted Reed's retreat and  
leveled his weapon on his target.  
  
"We can do this quick, or we can do this slow, Malcolm," he  
threatened. "Believe me, it'll be less painful to do it quickly.   
The problem WILL be eliminated!"  
  
Out of the blue, Hoshi's voice rang out, strong and true. "Stop  
right there, Commander!"   
  
Malcolm leaned out a bit to catch a glimpse of her. She was  
using both hands as she aimed her phase pistol at the engineer,  
he'd taught her well.   
  
"Drop your weapon and step away from it," she ordered.  
  
Trip hesitated, turning his head toward Ensign Sato.   
  
Hoshi repeated her demand. "Drop it, Commander. I mean it!"  
  
*Be quick. BE QUICK. ELIMINATE THE PROBLEM...DO IT NOW! DON'T  
FAIL. CAN'T FAIL!*  
  
Trip's free hand feverishly massaged his temple. Turning  
abruptly, he fired at the storage area where Reed had just been.   
  
Hoshi, upon seeing Trip turn, fired, striking the Commander's  
shoulder which caused the engineer to hit above his intended  
target. The resulting impact sent many of the items on the  
shelves to topple down on Malcolm.   
  
Trip, struck by the weapon, fell to the deck motionless, his  
phaser lay nearby.  
  
At that moment, the Captain, followed by a contingent of security  
personnel and the doctor, entered the shuttlebay.  
  
"Hoshi?!" Archer called.  
  
"I'm okay, Captain," she assured him, still aiming her weapon at  
the engineer. "We need someone to help Commander Tucker and  
Lieutenant Reed."  
  
Approaching his friend, Archer kicked the phaser out of the  
injured man's reach before he kneeled down beside him. "Trip,  
can you hear me?" the Captain asked, turning the man over onto  
his back.  
  
Trip's eyes slitted opened. "Resolve the problem. Hafta  
eliminate..."  
  
"There's no problem, Trip," Archer assured him.  
  
"T'Pol said...hafta be quick. Eliminate..."   
  
Leaning over the engineer, Phlox pressed a hypo into his neck.   
"He'll rest easy now," the doctor assured the captain. Phlox  
motioned to the medics to place Trip on a stretcher.  
  
"I think Lt. Reed's over here, Captain!" one of the crewmen  
yelled out.  
  
"He is, I can see his foot," another one added.  
  
Archer and Hoshi moved forward in order to see better.   
  
"He's here." The crewman pointed out the location.  
  
Hoshi sighed, placing her hand over her gaping mouth. On top of  
Malcolm's body was a variety of supplies. He couldn't possibly  
survive this without some damage, she realized, and prayed that  
he'd be all right.  
  
Phlox approached Reed.  
  
"Be careful, Doctor, the rest of this could collapse at any  
moment," Archer warned.   
  
"I just need to touch him, and see if I can get a pulse," Phlox  
explained.  
  
"Okay, just be careful."  
  
"I intend to." Phlox eased forward careful not to disturb any of  
the fallen items. Extending his hand, he touched Reed's ankle,  
and searched for the all important pulse.   
  
Everyone fell silent in the shuttlebay, while Phlox worked.   
  
"I've got a pulse," he finally said, moving away from his  
patient. A collective sigh of relief was heard from the group.   
"Just be very careful removing these fallen items, if one of them  
shifts, we could have an entirely different story," the Denobulan  
warned. "Be quick, but be sure."  
  
Phlox moved away from the injured lieutenant, and joined Archer  
and Hoshi.  
  
"I will see to Commander Tucker, Sir, and then I'll return."  
  
"I want you here when we recover Lt. Reed," Archer warned.   
  
"Be assured, I'll be here. I just want to see that the Commander  
is stable, and I'll return promptly."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
End Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter 6 - Recovery

Chapter 6 - Recovery  
  
The work continued, and more help was brought in. They worked  
like an old fire brigade, passing each fallen item from person to  
person before finally stacking it up a safe distance away from  
the storage area.   
  
True to his word, Phlox had returned, along with a couple of  
medics, and waited off to one side for his patient to be  
extricated. Hoshi stood beside Phlox and the Captain, her dark  
eyes never leaving the area where Malcolm lay.   
  
Seeing Hoshi's distress, Archer placed a comforting arm around  
her shoulders.   
  
"He'll be okay, Hoshi."  
  
The communications officer looked up at the Captain. "I hope so,  
Sir. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him."  
  
"I know." And he did know, he'd seen Malcolm and Hoshi  
exchanging glances on the bridge, usually when each though the  
other wasn't looking. There was a chemistry which existed  
between the pair. He was sure of it, even if they weren't aware  
of it yet, and he hoped they'd have a chance to discover it for  
themselves.   
  
"Careful," someone warned.   
  
Hoshi's and Archer's turned attention to watch the rescue team's  
progress.   
  
"Fred, ease up on the hoist just a little. There, you've got it.   
Okay, pull it up. Hastings, grab that other box so it doesn't  
shift."  
  
Slowly Fred pulled the box upward, while the two men steadied the  
box underneath it.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hoshi called out.  
  
"Hear what?" Archer asked.  
  
"Listen," she urged.  
  
This time a moan was heard by all.  
  
"It's Malcolm," Hoshi declared.   
  
"We can see him," Fred called down. "Looks like he's starting to  
come to. We'll have him out in a minute."  
  
With the flick of his finger, Phlox motioned for his crew to be  
ready to move in.   
  
The rescue team moved away the last of the boxes and nodded to  
the doctor.  
  
Hoshi stood by the Captain when Phlox's group went in to get  
Malcolm. They watched the portly doctor whisper instructions to  
his team and examine the armory officer. The pair took note of  
any comment or cluck of the tongue that Phlox made. And they  
watched as the medics carried Malcolm's bloody battered body away  
from the shuttlebay.  
  
"He looks bad," Hoshi breathed.   
  
Archer clasped her again on the shoulder. "He'll get through  
this. He's strong."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I know so."  
  
Archer glanced down at Hoshi, her fragile emotional state lining  
her features. He leaned closer to her and repeated his words  
again, this time emphatically. "I know so."  
  
Her despair faded slightly, hope replacing its presence and she  
nodded bravely. "Yes, sir."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
T'Pol paced back and forth, hands clasped behind her back. Her  
actions looked nothing like the Vulcan's usual calm demeanor.   
She appeared restless and unsure of herself. Resolutely she  
reached into a drawer, removed an item and left her quarters.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
End Chapter Six 


	7. Chapter 7 - Retaliation

Chapter 7 - Retaliation   
  
Phlox worked on the armory officer. He pinned together broken  
bones, and sutured open wounds. Humans were so fragile, he  
thought, as he toiled to repair the damage. Broken ribs,  
internal bleeding, concussion...so much damage. From behind him,  
he could hear his other patient stir.  
  
"Is Mr. Tucker restrained?" Phlox asked his assistant as he  
reached for a large round container.  
  
"Just as you ordered, Sir."  
  
"Good, we don't need any trouble in Sickbay. Have Commander  
Tucker's blood samples been processed?" he questioned next.   
  
Opening the lid on the contain, Phlox reached in and withdrew  
several Wohelian Bole Worms and placed them inside an incision he  
had made in Reed's abdomen. Noting his assistant's hesitation,  
he looked up at the young woman's pale face. "They are Bole  
Worms," Phlox explained matter-of-factly . "They will work to  
heal the Lieutenant's internal injuries. I assure you they are  
quite efficient and effective."  
  
"If you say so, Doctor." The women focused on the instruments to  
avoid looking at the squirming worms inside Reed's abdominal  
cavity. "The blood samples have been processed, and the results  
are waiting for your review."  
  
Phlox reached into Malcolm and withdrew each of the Bole Worms  
and dropped them carefully into a glass bowl. "Just like I told  
you, efficient and effective." He smiled at the wan assistant.   
"I'm going to close him up and then you can..."  
  
"Step away from Lt. Reed," T'Pol ordered, phase pistol drawn.   
  
Both Phlox and his assistant looked up in surprise.  
  
"Sub-commander?" the doctor questioned, his hands still posed  
over Malcolm's torso.  
  
"Do as I...command..." Her voice broke as if she were struggling  
to finish the statement.  
  
Phlox took a step towards her, placing himself between the Vulcan  
and the armory officer. "Sub-commander, lower your weapon."   
  
"The mission is...in jeopardy. I must eliminate...the problem.   
Step aside."  
  
"What is the problem?" he asked.  
  
T'Pol moved to her left, Phlox countered.  
  
"What is the problem?" he repeated, clearly enunciating each  
word. He kept his focus on the Vulcan, even as he saw Archer  
through the sickbay doors. "Explain to me, what the problem is  
and perhaps I can help you solve it."   
  
Staring at T'Pol, Phlox waited for her reply. *Just have to stall  
her for a few more seconds,* he thought.  
  
"Mr. Reed and Mr. Tucker will jeopardize the mission," T'Pol  
revealed. "They are risks. Risks must be eliminated."  
  
"They are the only ones?"   
  
Phlox fought the urge to look at the Captain. *Just a little bit  
longer.*  
  
"If more are revealed, they will be eliminated as well."   
Perspiration was beaded on the Vulcan's forehead. "Step aside,  
doctor, so I can complete my task."  
  
"Maybe I can help you," he suggested. The doctor sounded  
completely sincere and non-threatening. "When did this mission  
begin?"  
  
T'Pol looked up at the doctor. "Two years, four months, and  
fifteen earth days ago. It must be allowed to con..."  
  
"You haven't been part of the Enterprise crew for even a year,"  
Phlox noted, interrupting her.  
  
Abruptly, Captain Archer burst through the sickbay doors. T'Pol  
turned, but before she had a chance to fire, Archer stunned her  
with a shot from his own phaser.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
End Chapter Seven 


	8. Chapter 8 - Explanations

Chapter 8 - Explanations  
  
"So yer saying I tried to shoot ya?" Trip asked. He leaned  
forward in the chair that had been placed beside Malcolm's bed.  
  
"You sure did," Hoshi said as she approached Malcolm's bed and  
perched herself on the edge.   
  
"And that's when you stunned him?" Reed asked. "Guess my target  
practice lessons paid off?" He looked smug.  
  
"Well, it did help that I used two hands to hold it and the  
target wasn't moving," Hoshi admitted with a smile. "So when do  
you get out of here?"  
  
Malcolm opened his mouth, but it was Phlox who responded. "If  
Mr. Reed obeys my orders, and doesn't try to overdo, I might be  
able to release him tomorrow afternoon."   
  
Trip chuckled. "Has Malcolm been a poor patient?"  
  
"Hey, you'd try and leave too, if you found out he put some kind  
of bug in your insides!" the armory office said in his own  
defense.  
  
"They were Wohelian Bole Worms, Lt. Reed. They probably even  
saved your life."  
  
"And you are sure you removed all of them?"  
  
"My missing bole worm is in sickbay somewhere," Phlox replied.   
"I'm sure they were all accounted for when they finished their  
task."  
  
Malcolm groaned and clutched his stomach.  
  
"Is this a party?" Captain Archer asked entering Sickbay.  
  
"Just trying to cheer Malcolm up, Cap'n," Trip replied. "I  
figure he'll ultimately forgive me for trying to kill 'im."  
  
"Already forgiven, Trip," Malcolm assured his friend. "By the  
way, Doctor, how is Sub-commander T'Pol?"  
  
"When I checked her this morning, she was resting comfortably in  
her quarters, having just completed her morning meditation. She  
seems to be well on the road to recovery."  
  
"That Vulcan bastard," Trip spat. "If I ever lay eyes on him  
again, I'll show him a thing of two."  
  
"You won't be the only one," Malcolm vowed. "No one had any idea  
of the ulterior motive behind Tolaris' *mind-rape*." Pushing  
himself up on the bed into a more comfortable position, the Brit  
grimaced when his ribs protested the action.  
  
Hoshi, noticing his discomfort, offered silent encouragement with  
a soft smile, then continued with the conversation. "I imagine  
it'll take quite some time before we are fully versed in all the  
powers and capabilities of the Vulcan race," she noted.  
  
"From what T'Pol told the Doctor, Tolaris planned this for  
years," Archer remarked. "Back when Enterprise was just on the  
drawing boards, the Lammarins contacted him, and the plan was put  
into motion. You can say one thing about them, they were  
certainly patient."  
  
"Which is even more of a reason for us all to remain vigilant,"  
Reed added. Holding his hand over his mouth, he emitted a huge  
yawn.  
  
"That's it, Malcolm, you stay vigilant!" Trip teased. Hoshi and  
Archer chuckled.   
  
"Looks like you need your rest, Malcolm. Time for us to be  
going," Archer said.  
  
"Well, I do have some calculations I should be running," Malcolm  
replied.   
  
"Calculations?" Trip remarked. "Can't you be away from your job,  
even for a minute?"  
  
"And you'd behave any differently?" Hoshi asked.   
  
Archer laughed. "You have him pegged, Hoshi," the Captain  
conceded. "C'mon, Trip. There's a new vid that I got today.   
You want to watch it?"  
  
"A vid?"  
  
"New England Patriots vs. the St. Louis Rams," Archer replied.   
"A classic."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll bring the beer and pretzels. Hoshi, wanna  
join us?"  
  
Hoshi shook her head. "You two head along, I have a few things  
to do."  
  
"But, Hoshi, it's a great ga..."  
  
"If Hoshi says she's not interested, she's not interested,"  
Archer interrupted, pushing his friend out the door. "But  
Doctor, you might enjoy it."  
  
"But my patient..."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him," Hoshi promised.  
  
Phlox looked doubtful.  
  
"Shoo, Doctor. Malcolm isn't going anywhere. And if he gives me  
any problem, I'll just go get that phase pistol."  
  
It didn't take much to convince the doctor. "Well, Captain, if  
you insist. I've always wanted to watch a football game. I've  
heard the crew talk about that sport often. Is it true that the  
ball they use isn't round?"  
  
"If you talk to an Englishman, it is," Malcolm piped up.  
  
Phlox looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
Trip laughed. "C'mon, Doctor, we have a lot to teach you."  
  
Malcolm and Hoshi smiled as the three men left them behind.   
  
"He's going to be thoroughly confused," Hoshi remarked.  
  
"I'm sure they'll have a good time."  
  
With a sigh, Hoshi sat down on a chair beside Malcolm's bed.   
"And you're just stuck with me."  
  
"Actually, I'm very glad you stayed behind. There's been  
something I've been meaning to tell you, and I haven't had the  
opportunity. There always seems to be so many people around."  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
The Brit looked into Hoshi's dark eyes, hoping he had the courage  
to say what had been on his mind without sounding like a lovesick  
fool. "I just wanted to say how much I appreciate what you've  
done for me...what you were willing to do..."  
  
"I know you'd have done the same for me."  
  
"It's not that, Hoshi. It's more." Feeling braver, Malcolm  
reached out and grasped Hoshi's hand in his own.  
  
Hoshi looked at Malcolm earnestly. Her dark brown eyes pleaded  
for him to continue before he lost his nerve.   
  
Malcolm Reed paused for a moment before he continued. "The  
Captain told me he ordered you to stay put, but you ignored him.   
You risked your own life to help me. No one has ever really done  
that for me before. I want you to know how much I appreciate  
it."   
  
Not breaking their link, Hoshi moved from her chair to sit on the  
edge of Malcolm's bed. "Malcolm, I couldn't let Trip hurt you,  
not even if I had to disregard an order from the Captain. It's a  
good thing for me, he's not making an issue of it."  
  
Malcolm smiled softly before he again became serious. "I'm very  
glad you didn't get in trouble with the Captain. But you could  
have gotten killed. Trip had a fully charged weapon set to kill,  
and you only had a target phaser. If something had happened to  
you...I...I..."  
  
"Sssssh," Hoshi urged. With her free hand, she leaned forward  
and placed two fingers over Malcolm's lips. "Sssssh. Nothing  
happened. Everything turned out fine." Removing her fingers  
from his lips, she trailed them down his cheek feeling his  
whisker stubble. "Maybe even better than fine."  
  
Blue eyes looked at her quizzically. "Better than fine?" he  
asked hopefully. Easing himself up, he closed the gap between  
them. He cupped her face tenderly with his hand.  
  
Leaning into his caress, Hoshi sighed. The sound made Malcolm's  
heart soar.   
  
"Where do we go from here, Hoshi?" he asked, his lips almost  
touching her own.  
  
"Almost anywhere you want to," she breathed invitingly.  
  
His lips pressed against hers, and she returned the kiss  
willingly.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Email please to kelhapam@metrocast.net  
  
  
=^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^= =^=  
PJ in NH  
http://www.metrocast.net/~kelhapam  
Do you like the thought of Malcolm and Hoshi being together?   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MHExplosion/  
Subscribe to: MHExplosion-subscribe@yahoogroups.com 


End file.
